Seismic data gathering instruments, methods and related devices are well-known in the art field, but still suffer from some common flaws and difficulties. Generally, instruments or devices, such as geophones, for sensing and transmitting seismic data on land are referred to as a geophone(s). A sub-category of geophones are referred to as marsh case geophones and are used in areas such as marshes, swamps and other areas that may or do retain water on the surface. The term geophone, as referred to herein, shall apply to any seismic detector or receiver suitable for detecting and/or receiving seismic data or vibrations from land or beneath the water. In application the geophones and marsh case geophones perform the same or similar functions in that they sense and transmit seismic data. The data is most often transmitted by a communication means such as hard wire, radio signal, infra-red signal, and/or the like to a recorder or storage instrument for analysis and/or recordation for geological, lithological, exploration and other purposes.
It is generally an object of seismic exploration to deduce the subsurface geometry and properties of a portion of land. This is typically accomplished by generating seismic energy, measuring properties of the reflected and refracted seismic energy, recording the measurements and processing the recordations. Common prior art methods employ explosions or other energy pulses to a portion of land from which exploration is desired, then measure the returned seismic energy from the reflection or refraction of the energy from subsurface formations with a geophone or a plurality of geophones spaced about in an array and transmit the measurements and process the transmissions.
One common problem associated with measuring seismic energy is the coupling of the geophone to a substrate or earthen formation. A poor coupling often distorts or renders unusable seismic data. A geophone receiver is a very sensitive instrument that can detect earth movements of less than a thousandth of an inch, and this makes it imperative that the geophone receiver has a good coupling to the substrate. The majority of methods and apparatuses utilized for coupling geophones to a substrate utilize a spike that is stomped, pounded or banged into the substrate. These methods and apparatuses result in a poor coupling that is often ineffective for accurate gathering of seismic data because the coupling becomes loose after time and can be easily dislodged by animals, humans or other disturbances such as the drying of the substrate.
Other common methods of planting and coupling geophones incorporate digging holes to couple the geophone. However, these processes are labor, time and cost restrictive because of the disturbance of the soil and time it takes to dig the hole and fill it up again. Accordingly, the prior art has sought for an apparatus and method to firmly couple a geophone to a substrate while expending as few resources as possible.
As well, the prior art has required the placing or planting of a large number of geophones to record enough accurate data for an acceptable seismic report. The placement of a large number of geophones is often time, labor and cost restrictive. Accordingly, the prior art has sought for a method and apparatus that increases coupling with a substrate as well as the efficiency of a geophone coupling, thus producing the ability to reduce the total number of geophone plants.
One prior art coupling system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,531 to McNeel. That patent discloses the use of spikes to plant a geophone into the substrate. However, as previously discussed, these spikes do not couple well with the earth and do not achieve a coupling that is effective for accurate seismic measurements. As well, these coupling devices do not withstand outside shocks and trauma that are associated with geophones and geophone placement.
Another prior art apparatus that has addressed this problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,956 to Rice et al. That patent discloses a geophone configuration that includes an elongated extension or spike that couples the geophone to the soil by utilizing an enlarged bow section at or near the end of the spike implanted into the soil. This apparatus fails to firmly engage the substrate throughout the insertion hole and, in fact, requires a larger hole than the spike thereby causing disturbance with the soil in an area greater than that required for the spike. Therefore, the apparatus disclosed in the patent does not solve the problem of coupling a geophone to soil while disturbing as little soil as possible. As well, this prior art method does not provide a coupling of a geophone case to the soil that is capable of withstanding shocks and trauma associated with placement of the geophone. Accordingly, the art field desires an apparatus and method of coupling a geophone to a substrate that firmly couples the geophone to the substrate while disturbing only a portion of the substrate necessary to insert the coupler and a geophone case that can withstand shocks and trauma. Moreover, this prior art apparatus does not reduce or eliminate vibrations of a geophone case as is caused by the wind. Accordingly, the art field is in search of an apparatus that reduces vibrations across a geophone case while improving the geophone coupling to a substrate.
A prior art solution to the coupling problem that has produced good results is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,951,358. That patent discloses to a device with a conical or pyramidal base with a vibrational measuring system mounted on the top of the base. As well, this patent discloses the use of a spiral flange running along the base. However, this patent teaches and discloses placing the vibrational measuring systems not in contact with a flat surface above the ground, but rather above the base. Placement of the vibrational measuring systems as this patent teaches results in a distortion of a signal and causes untrue and inaccurate results to be taken. Further, this patent teaches a device for measuring vibrational energy that is not equivalent to a geophone of this patent. As well, the base disclosed in this patent is from four to five inches at its widest portion tapered down to the point. A hole with a diameter of four to five inches is entirely to large and creates great risk of injury to animals and humans after the device is removed from the hole. This patent does not teach a coupler with a narrow width that creates a small hole that may be easily remediated. Accordingly, the art field is in need of a device and method that firmly couples a geophone to a substrate while allowing for accurate and reliable measurements with proven vibrational measuring systems and not greatly disturbing the substrate or leaving large holes within the substrate.
Additionally, a common problem in the art field is the proper positioning of geophone on a substrate for data gathering. In order to properly position a geophone case for seismic exploration, in most circumstances, a level substrate is desired. Accordingly, the art field has sought for a device that will facilitate the leveling of a substrate for proper geophone positioning and placement.